Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic
Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic (朱の滅竜魔法, Shu no Metsuryū Mahō), also referred to as Heat Dragon Slayer Magic (暑の滅竜魔法, Sho no Metsuryū Mahō) by Ddraig Goch, is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a form of Slayer Magic, specifically Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes —a primitive element that is commonly seen as inferior to . It's only known users are Genghis Breningoch and Tsuyo Morduin, with the former using this magic through a unique amour. Description , Genghis is able to manipulate .]] Notes: *A Dragon Heart (竜心, Ryūshin) is the source of one's element, constantly creating said element within the body as long as the organ is functioning—acting in place of the Magic Origin. **The Engine System is the unofficial name for a 's Dragon Heart. ** s utilize their Magic Origin in place of a Dragon Heart since they are fundamentally different beings in their creation. * is generally invisible to the naked eye and can only be seen via specific forms of Eye Magic. **Certain spells will cause the heat to become visible due to the mixture of or Magic Power. **Due to leaving his training with Ddraig Goch early, Genghis instead manifests a unique type of referred to as the Incandescent Blaze (灼熱焔, Shakunetsu Homura). This fire is considered the weakest form of Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic. *Ley lines could serve a potential function but would need to run by Ash besides being a factor in Draconic Sovereign Subspecies Abilities *'Heat Transfer' (熱転勤, Nettenkin): Heat Transfer is an ability of heat-based Dragon Slayer Magics that isn't so much a spell as it is a natural part of the laws of thermodynamics - as the name would suggest, Heat Transfer involves the exchange of thermal energy between physical systems. While normally, heat transference is a well-defined boundary around a thermodynamic system and a major part of chemical engineering, a branch of engineering that applies physical sciences such as physics and chemistry and life sciences such as microbiology and biochemistry together with applied mathematics and economics to produce, transform, transport, and properly use chemicals, materials and energy, in the case of a heat-based Dragon Slayer Magic, Heat Transfer allows the caster to transfer the heat of their energies, both from their magic and their own natural temperatures, into anything that they come into contact with, allowing the caster's heat to affect the contacted object in any way that they wish, more or less. While using the process of harnessing this power, the caster is able to induce all four fundamental modes of heat transfer, known as advection, conduction/diffusion, convection, and radiation, which can be described as the transport mechanism of a fluid from one location to another which is dependent on motion and momentum of that fluid, the transfer of energy between objects that are in physical contact/the property of a material to conduct heat and evaluated primarily in terms of Fourier's Law for heat conduction, the transfer of energy between an object and its environment, due to fluid motion; the average temperature serving as a reference for evaluating properties related to convective heat transfer, and the transfer of energy by the emission of electromagnetic radiation respectively. While using the basics of Heat Transfer, the user of this heat-based Dragon Slayer Magic harnesses several principles of Chinese Martial Arts, specifically that of fa jin, which allows the user to discharge power explosively refining the explosive power while manifesting the power of their Dragon Slayer Magic through a rapid oxidation of the resultant combination of eternano particles strewn about in the atmosphere and the caster's own magical energies - doing so, the caster takes an appropriate stance, creating a spiral from the sea of energy referred to as their Magic Origin towards the limb or body part such as their shoulders, head, or hips that plays a role in performing the technique – doing so links the magical energies swirling around in the user's Magic Origin to the appropriate limb which serves as a release port of sorts, as the user loosens their entire body to generate all of the magical energies throughout their very existence, focusing it into a stream and then combining it with their constantly-manifesting heat before directing it through the point of impact upon the body of their opponent, as the caster induces the effects of thermal conduction, with the vibrating energies engulfed with heat interacting with the neighbouring atoms and molecules, transferring the majority of the caster's heat to these nearby particles, allowing the user's heat to penetrate the user's muscle harmlessly, opening up a gateway for heat to be unleashed upon their helpless foe with an explosive force behind the blow, causing the opponent to be struck by an attack that lands from within and thus is unavoidable, with the heat making contact with the opponent's Magic Pathways and surrounding organs, causing the magic channels in the enemy's body to short-circuit and give out leaving them unable to perform any form of magical manipulation, stopping the flow of magical energies within their body, reducing their muscular strength, and disables their ability to cast magic temporarily; this is known to be particularly devastating for people who rely solely on their magic to fight- even the most armoured of enemies are not spared from the effects of heat transfer; the disabling of the magic channels in the enemy's body results in them feeling a sharp, cutting sensation while their physical strength diminishes, leaving them extremely vulnerable to the caster's strikes. Not only, through a transference of an immense quantity of heat and the subsequent exposure to said heat, the caster is able to strike their opponent with enough force that they are immolated or simply set on fire. Spells Basic Spells * Vermillion Dragon's Roar (朱竜の咆哮, Shuryū no Hōkō): The most basic technique within Dragon Slayer Magic, Vermillion Dragon's Roar is an interpretation of the signature Dragon's Roar attuned to the element of . As the first spell that any learns when training under their dragon parent, it is considered a staple within the user's arsenal. When preforming Vermillion Dragon's Roar, the user will gather and condense the isolated eternano within the air around them into their mouth to bolster the internal supply of heat energy residing in the user's body. Once this is done, the user spews forth the mixed energies from their mouth, resulting in a cataclysmic blast of heat energy being discharged towards the target. Similar to , Vermillion Dragon's Roar is capable of burning virtually anything that happens to be within its while simultaneously delivering a " ing" effect upon contact. The cataclysmic blast of heat energy travels at breakneck speeds far beyond normal human comprehension with enough impact to obliterate a wall made of with ease while leaving s on the opponent. However, an experience user is capable of lowering the to the level of lukewarm in order to be used as a distraction against enemies. Unlike other variation of this spell, Vermillion Dragon's Roar possesses an unique ability which allows it assimilate pre-existing sources of heat—including the element of —into the blast upon being fired in order to amplify the strength of the spell. This ability won't work against classes of heat that are "higher" in rank to those produced by this spell such as the flames of a and will usually overwhelm the user due to heat being considered inferior in the Dragon Slayer hierarchy. Upon achieving mastery with Vermillion Dragon's Roar, the user will generally display the ability to modify certain traits of the spell to their preference depending on the situation. * Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist (朱竜の鉄火拳, Shuryū no Tekkaken): Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist is a Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic spell where the user concentrates heat into their fist and strikes the opponent with a heat-enhanced punch, delivering considerable amounts of ing and burning damage. Similar to in execution, it is considered one of the most basic techniques in the user's arsenal. When preforming Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist, the user commences by focusing the internal supply of heat energy into their and , resulting in said limb entering an incandescence state. From here, the user will launch their clenched forward into their opponent's ... * Vermillion Dragon's Tracer Bullet (朱竜の曳光弾, Shuryū no Eikōdan) * unleashing a of concentrated via axe kick.]]Vermillion Dragon's Extreme Melting Edge (朱竜の最冶刃, Shuryū no Saiya-jin): Supplementary Spells *'Fata Morgana' ( , Fata Mōgana; lit. "Heat Dragon's Heat Haze"): * .]]Cynheswch Gromen ( , Shinesuku Guromen; lit. "Vermillion Dragon's Shielding Heat"): * in the midst of combat.]]Scorch Drive ( , Sukōchi Doraibu; lit. "Third-Generation Dragon Power Amplification: Lingering Heat Mode") ** Dragon Emergence: Rudianos ( , Doragon Emaegansu: Rudianosu; lit. "Ancient-Generation Dragon Guardian: Crimson War Hero"): Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi) is the strongest arts within Dragon Slayer Magic, and is usually the final lesson taught to a in training. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, Genghis uses them extremely sparingly. *'World-Destorying Conflagration: Searing Flame Blade' (劫火・燃す火刃, Gōka: Mosukajin): *'World-Destroying Conflagration: Beautiful Tool of Judgement, Revenge and Suffering' (劫火・美具判仇苦, Gōka: Biggu Ban Atakku): Trivia *Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic was approved by Perchan. **The supplementary ability "Heat Transfer" was also written and given by Perchan. *The Ultimate Art "Crimson Purgatory: Lingering Heat Burning Sun" was approved by Damon. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Heat Magic